


Softer than the Rain

by StagSwag



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Hannibal Lecter, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Dom/sub, psychological domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StagSwag/pseuds/StagSwag
Summary: Lilia, a new patient of Dr. Lecter's finds what she has been looking for.





	Softer than the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work/fanfiction. I'm crazy about Hannibal (the show and the character) so I decided to finally write a fic myself. I wrote this one day before a big maths exam, so you can guess my state of mind right now. :) Being a new author, I will be extremely happy about kudos, comments and constructive criticism. Also, English isn't my fist language, so I apologize for any grammatical mistakes. (I think I used Past Perfect Tense way too much.) This is the first chapter and I hope to continue the story; if I do, it is definitely going to get extremely smutty and explicit. Comment if you want to read another chapter. Oh, and where I come from, 4th year high school students are 18 years old. Anyways, please enjoy!!!

Lilia had been a patient of Dr. Lecter's for about two months now. She decided to start therapy in her last year of high school, mostly because of the overwhelming pressure about graduation paired with her low self-esteem and anxiety; she badly needed somebody to talk to. 

The first time she sat in the burgundy office, coated in dark brown wood and hundreds of books, she felt the emanating calmness coming from her surroundings and the doctor himself. She quickly noticed his good taste in art, furniture and interior design. The room with the high gallery and elaborate arches paired perfectly with the décor; at the first glance, one could say that the office was elegant and tasteful, but Lilia felt the lavishness and decadence with their sickeningly sweet and filling smell hiding behind the scene and almost brimming over the edge. She felt as if she sensed something she shouldn’t have. 

In the centre of it all was Dr. Hannibal Lecter, sitting on the chair facing her. He fit perfectly in the office, dressed in his immaculate three-piece suit. “He is extremely beautiful...” Lilia noticed. She shook off the thoughts immediately. “I really don’t need a silly crush right now. I've had way too many bad experiences with stuff like this" she told herself. Still, she couldn't deny; he was magnificent. 

And then he spoke. His voice sounded like molten gold, like warm wind blowing through an olive orchard, like the vibrations of cello strings playing a baroque concerto. He had the perfect voice for hypnotizing or enchanting. 

They talked about lots of different things, themes, problems and opinions. Dr. Lecter was always calm, cool and collected, giving unusual opinions and intriguing advice. Sometimes she thought about telling him about her being sexually submissive, and it was bothering her that this side of her wasn't realized in her life. But it never seemed to fit the discussion. 

Today was their 6th session. The day before he called her and asked her if they could move the appointment from the standard 5 o’clock to 7 o’clock, due to an emergency with some other patient. He had been very thankful for her obliging. 

They had been talking for almost an hour, and the topic of discussion was far from boring. She was explaining her problems with uncertainty, confidence and decision-making. Lilia felt that this session will be prolonged for at least half an hour; she knew he was fond of talking to her. 

Suddenly, the conversation came to a halt. Dr. Lecter stood up and walked to his table. He sat down and started writing down his notes. Lilia stared at him, still seated in her chair, silent. She observed the firelight playing with his hair, and it made her mind foggy and dizzy. She couldn’t sit still anymore, so she stood up and intended to walk towards the table, but only managed a few steps. She stood a few feet from the table, looking at the doctor and trying to seem relaxed, or at least composed. 

He looked up at her and continued their conversation: “Where do you think your uncertainty comes from?”

“I believe it is a result of my ability to empathise with other people. I can assume different points of view, understand different opinions, so I never know which one is the right one.” The words coming out of her mouth were heavy and slow.

“And how do you think this problem could be solved?”

In that moment she figured it out. She knew she was submissive, and in deep need of a Dominant. She had known that for a few years now. Her lack of courage towards finding a partner only resulted in her growing want to submit to somebody dominant, confident, calm and all-knowledgeable. And Hannibal Lecter was all that. She never met somebody like him before, so his power had an unsurpassed effect on her. She has been unknowingly slipping into subspace in today’s session. “If this continues any longer, I am going to faint” she thought. 

Lilia looked at the floor, trying to find the right words, the ones that wouldn’t tell too much. It was quite difficult for her to think in the kind of state she was in. 

“Somebody telling me what to do. Making decisions for me… and me obeying him.”

Dr. Lecter looked at her in slight amazement. His eyes were scrutinizing her, but there was a shadow of a smile on his lips. Her stomach compressed as she saw in his eyes that he knew what she was talking about. 

Her eyes grew wider and hazier, her breathing faster, as he stood up and walked around the table so that there was nothing in between them. He was looking down at her and she was looking up at him, the eye contact almost unbearable. His eyes, which were always firm and dark, were now deep and warm. She felt weak and at the same time weightless. The sight of him was almost too much to survive; he was radiating dominance as the sun radiates sunshine. 

“Get on your knees, Lilia. Kneel for me” he said. 

It finally happened. The words spoken in the tone of voice she dreamed of for years. She hesitated for a few seconds, as if she wasn’t sure if this was truly happening. 

She sank to her knees and tucked her hands behind her back, with her head slightly bowed. She didn’t dare to look up at him, so she directed her gaze to his shoes. The feeling of submission clouded her mind. She didn’t know what would happen next, but somehow she was content with that. 

The moment she kneeled, she heard Dr. Lecter take a deeper breath than usual. "Perfect." he purred. She shuddered, as she saw his shoes step towards her and stop one foot away from her.

“Look at me.” 

Lilia sucked in a shaky breath. She couldn’t get herself to look up. 

He outstretched his hand and lifted her chin, his fingers gentle but firm, so her eyes met his. Hers were enormous, his were smiling. She couldn’t breathe because of the amount of feelings that washed through her. He was towering over her, his figure tall and dark, and it made her want to throw herself at his feet and beg. For what, she did not know. She was looking up at him as if he was God, the omnipotent creator, controlling everything, alpha and omega. 

He put his hand on her head and started petting her. Her eyes fluttered close. She moaned almost inaudibly and leaned into his touch. 

“Tell me, Lilia, are you a submissive?”

“Yes, sir” she said in a hushed voice. The title slipped out automatically, it felt right to her. 

His hand jerked in her hair, his legs stirred. “Have you ever had a Dom before?” he said, his voice firm and authoritative. 

“No, sir.”

He stepped even closer so she could lean against his lap, and kept petting her hair. A few minutes passed and she was perfectly content. 

“Lilia, now I am going to sit back in my chair. I want you to join me by my side.” His hand left her hair and he walked back to his chair. She turned around and followed him, still on her knees. She sat back on her heels at his feet and looked back at him with those huge eyes. He smiled and caressed her cheek. 

“I am going to read my book. You may get comfortable.”

He opened the book and started petting Lilia again. She hugged his leg and rested her head on his lap. She felt completely at peace. 

Minutes ticked by, the only sounds in the room were the fire crackling and the turning of the book pages. Lilia’s mind was floating, her thoughts were swirling around her head, but barely tangible. She was thinking about nothing in particular, she was just content and happy. Hannibal’s hand never left her hair. His petting wasn’t passive or unfocused; it seemed like he was paying more attention to it than reading the book. It was everything she ever wanted. She slowly drifted away.


End file.
